batmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Jezebel Jet
Jezebel Jet is a former model who ran the small African country of Mtamba. History Origin Jezebel was born of a woman who was victim of the Black Glove. This woman was placed on a wager, following the Black Glove's traditional people trade. She was won by Jacob Nkele, the president of Mtamba and as a result, Jezebel became Nkele's daughter. After a few years, Nkele sentenced Jezebel's mother to die, planting a seed of hatred on Jezebel's mind. When Nkele's enemies brought him down, stripped him from power and murdered him, Jezebel became ruler of the African country and she was glad with Nkele's fate. Before dying, Jezebel's mother wrote her a letter from her prison cell while she was on death row, which Jezebel kept close to her at all times since it's the last memory of her loved mother. Bruce Wayne She first met Bruce Wayne at a fundraising party held at a London art gallery he attended at the behest of Alfred Pennyworth, who thought his boss needed to get back in touch with his "Playboy" persona and could use do with some "gossip column" stories in newspapers. She showed him around the art gallery, talking politics of charity before splitting off from him to talk to another potential donor, declining to give him her phone number citing his reputation and her disinterest in becoming a "Wayne girl." The two get together later on a ski vacation, during which Wayne presented Jet with a rare Pennyworth Blue Rose and launched one of his ski poles at a paparazzo videotaping them together, mistaking him for an assassin. Wayne told her various lies about his love of "dangerous sports" to explain away his bruises and injuries that came from his night life at the beginning of their relationship, a relationship that was monitored by Talia al Ghul in her continued interest in forming a life with Bruce Wayne and their son Damian. The relationship was also heavily monitored by various tabloid journalists who reported their every move, though with embellishments and speculation. During a double sky-dive charity event the Bat-signal was lit up, leading Wayne to fake going off course to go to Gotham City Police Headquarters and attend to the problem, which ended up being the second of the Ghosts of Batman, who shot him causing him to suffer a heart attack. A week later Jezebel met him at the Alhambra Rooms restaurant, and during their conversation confronted him about his constant disappearances and overall mysterious behaviour. Just as the relationship seems to be coming to an end an exiled member of the Ten-Eyed Brotherhood, missing a finger and trailed by two bodyguards, bursts into the room taking Jezebel hostage and bringing Wayne along for good measure. As they move through the kitchen, both guards are quietly dispatched behind the abductors back. When he realizes what's going on he attempts to defend himself from his would be attacker, only to have Bruce Wayne throw 350° vegetable oil on his "eyes" before viciously beating him. When he's unconscious Jezebel questions Bruce's actions, and he yells back that all of her previous accusations—that "'Bruce Wayne' is a shallow, selfish, reckless mask of a man that never grew up"—at which point she realizes that he's Batman. The revelation of his alter-ego strengthens their relationship, and when a lull of "supercrime" hits Gotham City he begins spending more time with her, even going so far as to walk directly through the Batcave and to her while still in partial costume. He would later give her a tour of the Batcave. Batman R.I.P. Shortly after, a group called the Black Glove started working in Gotham and Bruce suspected that they were up to no good. One day, Jezebel showed Bruce an invitation she received from them for a party themed as "Dance Macabre". Shortly after, Bruce took Jezebel to the Batcave and told her his suspicions about the Black Glove. However, Jet was much more concerned by the fact that Bruce seemed to be mentally scarred and tried to convince him that the Black Glove is just a fixation of his own imagination. Bruce walked her through the cave until they found the Batcomputer, which was showing several pictures of the word Zur-En Arrh painted on graffiti, but Bruce couldn't see them. When Jet spoke the words out loud, Bruce's mind collapsed and she tried to wake him up at the same time as Le Bossu and his gargoyles invaded the place. After this, Jet was dragged into Arkham Asylum by the gargoyles as part of the Black Glove's master plan. When Batman arrived at Arkham, he was forced to fight the Joker and Jezebel was forced to watch the fight from a cell while tied to a chair in a straightjacket. Batman broke the cell's glass to free her, but once inside, he fell into a trap and Jezebel finally revealed herself as part of the Black Glove. Jet and the other members of the Black Glove buried Batman alive and celebrated their victory over the caped crusader. However, Batman rose from the grave and locked them all inside Arkham Asylum, where he faced Jet and told her that he was also pretending to be in love with her. Batman breaks Jet's confidence when he tells her about her secret past tragic story and she is left alone when Batman goes after Hurt. Afterwards, Jet managed to get on a plane out of Gotham, having successfully escaped being prosecuted due to diplomatic immunity with Jet stating that she will bury Bruce Wayne and Batman, even if it means beggaring her people. While on the plane, someone calls her to her private phone and after a while, the plane is attacked by a swarm of Man-Bat Commandos under the orders of Talia al Ghul. Some time later, Bruce learned that Talia had killed her after she showed him her severed head. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters